A subscriber identity module (SIM) card stores a variety of identification information for a mobile device. The SIM card can exist in either hardware (e.g., an integrated circuit chip) or software (e.g., a virtual SIM) forms. During operation, the mobile device connects to a wireless communication subscriber network, and utilizes the SIM card to obtain authorization to access services from the subscriber network.
In many regions of world, paid Wi-Fi networks are becoming widespread. As such, mobile operators are increasingly allowing data offloading to these Wi-Fi networks. To accomplish this, SIM-based authentication is normally used, which allows a mobile device to access a paid Wi-Fi network by using the credentials stored on the SIM card of the mobile device. SIM-based authentication is convenient because no additional credential-provisioning steps are needed. Further, as the SIM card is tied to an account that is associated with the mobile device, the mobile operators can easily bill the account for any Wi-Fi data usage. Moreover, as the SIM card is tied to an identity of a user of the account, certain legal requirements for Internet access can be satisfied in countries that mandate such requirements.
However, SIM-based authentication only works for SIM-enabled devices (e.g., smartphones with active SIM cards therein). The typical user today will also have many devices without SIM cards (e.g., tablets, laptops, gaming consoles, etc.) that the user would like to use to access paid Wi-Fi services. Accordingly, finding ways to allow these ever-growing number of non-SIM devices to automatically authenticate and connect to paid Wi-Fi networks has become a challenge.